1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for wireless charging, and more specifically to a method for receiving energy wirelessly and charging the received energy, and a charging system which operates the method efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless charging which is also referred to as contactless charging has a principle that one charging base station must charge one mobile device. This is because of the low efficiency of wireless charging and the interruption which may occur among a plurality of mobile devices.
Charging a plurality of mobile devices together is useful since it reduces the charging time, thereby providing prompt charging service to a plurality of users.
Therefore, there is need for a method which could increase the charging efficiency in the case of charging a plurality of mobile devices at the same time, and also a method which could prevent unwanted charging of a mobile device. That is, there is need for a method which could limit charging an unauthorized mobile device or charging a mobile device which does not need to be charged urgently.